


Flash Me

by alantieislander, AmethystMoon, annaregina, defiersofthestars, MizKittyMystic, Sisterhoodhighwaistedpants



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asshole!Ben, Ben is a mess, Ben learns that being a sub aint so bad, Ben learns that women can be competent actually, Ben likes to be in control, Blow Jobs in a Car, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Masturbation, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Photographer!Ben, Photographer!Rey, Photography, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rey knows how to handle him, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Suspension Of Disbelief, Turned on by bossy Rey, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, consensual nude photos, lets face it they're both switches, me or Ben Solo?, sexual banter, so does Rey, writers have no idea how photoshoots actually work, you'll never know - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alantieislander/pseuds/alantieislander, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystMoon/pseuds/AmethystMoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaregina/pseuds/annaregina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/defiersofthestars/pseuds/defiersofthestars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizKittyMystic/pseuds/MizKittyMystic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisterhoodhighwaistedpants/pseuds/Sisterhoodhighwaistedpants
Summary: World-renowned photographer Ben Solo knows what he wants and how he wants it, and everybody knows it. So imagine his shock when the photographer in charge of shooting his feature photos turns out to be Rey, a cheeky young thing who keeps him on his toes.Ben raged. Would he have to fucking shoot this himself? He could do better than that asshole who didn’t even bother to show up, fucking unprofessional! The producers pulled out their phones and were calling in favors; PA’s bustled around. Nobody wanted to look Ben in the eye, his fearsome temper making everyone slink away. Everyone except Rey.“Are you done?” She spoke up. Unexpectedly, a strong British accent came from such a small body. Her credential tags around her neck listed her as a PA, but she held the camera in her hand like a pro. “Because I could’ve shot you like ten times over in the time you’ve taken to go off like that.”
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 36
Kudos: 185





	1. all I've got is a photograph...

**Author's Note:**

> The Sisterhood is back at it again with another round robin fic. _Again_ , we wrote this in an evening and it ended up being just under 10k words. We're not only horny, but we're AMBITIOUS.
> 
> So much thanks to the [Sisterhood of the High-Waisted Pants](https://twitter.com/HighWaistdPants) for joining in on the pop-porn. 
> 
> And also special thanks to our head witch [Clo](https://twitter.com/Clo_vdn) for beta reading, and [Emily](https://twitter.com/astroemilyy) for our beautiful moodboard!

It wasn’t that Ben was petulant. He was just... entitled. Brilliance was allowed to be; that was part of the art world. And when you were the most obnoxiously talented photographer of the last decade, you could afford to be among the most demanding and difficult people to work with. Everybody knew it. He was brilliant, beautiful, controlling Ben Solo - an entire brand in and of his dark, intense enigmatic self. 

When magazines wanted to feature his art, they always wanted to feature HIM too. His contracts for any interview or feature were legendary in its demands - not only would HE select his own portraits to be featured, but he would also pick the photographer that shot them. He would have complete control over lighting, editing, pose, style. He wanted approval of spreads before they went to print. And he would direct every action the photographer made on set. There was no room for doubt; Ben was in charge.

Which is why, when his hand-picked photographer didn’t show up for the major cover shoot, everyone was stiff with fear and uncertainty. Ben raged. Would he have to fucking shoot this himself? He could do better than that asshole who didn’t even bother to show up, fucking unprofessional! The producers pulled out their phones and were calling in favors; PA’s bustled around. Nobody wanted to look Ben in the eye, his fearsome temper making everyone slink away. Everyone except Rey. 

“Are you done?” She spoke up. Unexpectedly, a strong British accent came from such a small body. Her credential tags around her neck listed her as a PA, but she held the camera in her hand like a pro. “Because I could’ve shot you like ten times over in the time you’ve taken to go off like that.”

Ben had _never_ been speechless before this moment.

Who was this woman with the fierce eyes and determined, set brows?

She tapped her foot impatiently. "Are we going to get started, or do you need a juice box and a nap? I don't have all day."

"You," Ben started, his voice wavering with building fury, "are NOT who I hired."

"No, but I can promise you, _Sir_ ," she took a step closer and smirked, "I'll be so very good for you, better than you can imagine." She could see his jaw muscles tighten. His fists were shaking slightly. His eyes were narrowed, glaring. 

Finally, he grumbled, "Fine, but these better be great."

A murmur broke around the room. Historically speaking, Ben was known to get his way. Every time. He didn't know how, but somehow this little PA knew how to take command.

And he liked it. Oh, he liked it very much.

"Stand here," Rey pointed towards the tape marking in front of the backdrop.

"This isn't the backdrop I approved."

"I don't care."

Someone gasped and suddenly the room grew quiet.

Ben's hand flexed as he sucked in his bottom lip and stared intensely at her unphased and bored expression. 

_"Excuse me?"_

"I'm getting photo credit, not you. So do as I say." She paused for a moment, and met his eyes before a delicious grin spread across her face.

"Before I make you."

And it was at that moment that Ben knew he was positively ruined.

Ben lowered his head to her level, staring her down. She didn't flinch. 

"This would be easier if you just did as I ask," she stated, "I promise the pictures will look fantastic if you just follow my instructions," she said, punctuating the last three words.

"And if they aren't?"

"They will." She was confident. He liked that. Ben nodded and followed her direction. He stepped on the tape.

"Well then, sweetheart, tell me what to do next," he said with a half-shrug. 

"Sit," she commanded as if he were a dog, "Spread your legs for me, but keep it casual."

_‘Keep it casual,’_ he thought to himself. _‘_ _Seriously ?’_

And yet, he did what this woman said, no - commanded. He crouched, folding his large frame into position and sat on the floor against the wall as he was told. Mumbling about how the floor had better be fucking clean or so help him-

He tried his best to "be casual" while sitting on this filthy fucking floor as this amateur photographer, this woman with the balls of a UFC fighter, took his headshot.

Ben lifted his arms, palms up, silently asking, _‘Well?’_

The woman tilted her head one way, then the other, assessing him. She crouched and repeated the process. "Put that leg down," she said, pointing to his left. He moved and waited. She nibbled at her bottom lip absentmindedly, and the first thought that came to him was how much _he_ wanted to do that.

She sat down in front of him. "Ok, now move your other leg like this," then demonstrated what she wanted him to do. He raised a brow, but again, did as she asked without comment.

"Better." She smiled slightly and Ben felt his heart stutter in his chest.

Then she was crawling towards him on all fours, and _fuck_ if that wasn't a beautiful sight.

She sat on her knees and reached out to grab his hands. He felt a jolt of electricity shoot up his arms at her touch. He wondered if she felt that too. If she did, she gave no outward indication. Her demeanor remained unaffected and professional.

As she positioned his arms and hands the way she wanted, she whispered, "You're doing very well." And why did he like the sound of that? "If you keep behaving, maybe you'll get a treat after this."

"What's your name?" Ben asked, despite already knowing what her name was because it was printed on her nametag. He kept his voice low. This conversation was just for the two of them. He wanted to hear her say it, for some reason. In fact, he _needed_ to. 

"Rey," she replied softly. Her voice was like liquid heat in his veins.

"If you're a PA, how do I know this isn't all for show? How do I know you're not just fucking with me?"

"I'm a photographer on the side. Freelance." She began adjusting his clothing just so.

_‘A photographer, huh?’_ He didn’t remember ever hearing her name in the circles he runs. If she is as good as she said, he would have heard about her surely?

Her eyes met his, and he saw a playful gleam in them. He smirked. "What kind of treat?"

She got a little closer to his face, and he could easily close the distance to kiss her if he wanted to. _Did he want to?_ Rey ran her fingers through his hair, humming as she fixed it out of his face, then grinned down at him. "Be a good boy and you'll find out."

_Yes he did._

Before he could say anything, Rey moved away and picked the camera back up. She crouched and lifted the camera, taking a few test shots. She called for adjustments to be made to the lights, fidgeting with the controls of the camera, and then started snapping pictures.

Ben kept his face neutral, watching with rapt attention as Rey worked. He noticed how her brows would pinch together in thought while she reviewed a photo she had taken. How her eyes would light up when she liked what she saw, or how she'd frown if she didn't. Her tells were easy and Ben couldn't help but let his mind wander. Would she be as easy to read as he pleasured her? Would she let him take control?

He had a penchant for wanting to be in charge in the bedroom. Always getting his way, yes, but he hadn't had any complaints from his lovers in the past. Not that they could do much aside from letting out a breathy "thank you" when he was done with them anyway.

He wanted to punish Rey for calling him out like she had in front of all these people, spanking her for starters. Make her beg for his cock.

And yet…

He'd let this woman tie him to the bed and ride his face as much as she wanted, using him for her own pleasure.

He could feel this arousal growing at the thought of getting her naked, spread out on his bed. She'd be a fucking vision. He shifted, hoping that it went unnoticed. The last thing he needed was for these people to see how hard he was getting over this woman.

"Stop it."

Ben's eyes snapped up to Rey to find her eyes narrowed in his direction. "If you keep moving, I'll have to come over there."

_‘Yes, please,’_ he thought.

Did she realize that her supposed threat just made him want to act out more? Coming over to move him the way she wanted sounded more like a good time than a threat, if he was being honest. Then he remembered she had promised him a treat if he behaved...and he really, _really_ wanted to find out what it would be.

It didn't take long before Rey's voice called out for a break, pulling Ben from his thoughts. She walked over to a nearby table and plugged the camera she was holding into the laptop that was waiting. Everyone else in the room mulled around, no longer paying attention to the uncharacteristic way Ben was acting.

It took some effort, but Ben pulled himself up from his position on the floor. Slowly, he made his way to where Rey stood, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket.

He stood by her and cleared his throat. "How do they look?"

A small smirk pulled at the corner of her mouth and she snorted. It shouldn't have been an attractive sound, but Ben was beginning to think that he would not be able to find anything this woman did unattractive.

"Still doubting my abilities?"

"I didn't say that."

"Are you still going to demand you get the final pick of which image is used?"

"Yes."

Rey snorted again and shook her head, her finger tapping at the space bar to transition between photos.

"Do you trust me?" she asked.

"I hardly know you."

"Easily remedied."

"Is that my treat for being good?"

"Mmmm...maybe. Do you think you deserve a treat?"

Ben closed the distance between them, crowding her space. He glanced around to make sure that the assholes still in the room had their attention elsewhere before leaning down to whisper in her ear, "I've been a good boy. The question is, can you be a good girl?"

Ben stepped back again, just a bit, to look at her. Rey looked straight up into his eyes, a slow smile spreading across her face. She licked her lips before biting her bottom one, causing that pressure forming deep in his groin to intensify.

She grabbed the lapel of his leather jacket.

"Take this off," she said.

He quickly complied. His breath hitched as her hands ran over his shoulders and arms, helping him shrug it off.

"And then what?" He gulped. _Oh god_ , he would be such a good boy for her. A _very_ good boy.

"Then get dressed down."

_'Yes'_ , he thought, anticipation building inside of him.

"And get ready for the underwear portion of the shoot," she said, smiling smugly. 

Ben froze. "What?"

"Break is almost over. I have a job to do."

She'd been toying with him all afternoon and he had not objected once. Well, let's see how she liked being toyed with.

He was supposed to go behind the privacy screen set up in the corner of the studio where his pre-approved garments were waiting for him. There wasn’t supposed to be an underwear portion of the shoot, _but okay_ , if she wanted this, Ben would _gladly_ give it to her. 

Without looking away, Ben made away with his clothes, starting with the shoes and socks, then his shirt. His eyes never broke from hers once as he slowly undid his zipper and slid his pants down his strong thighs.

From an initial glance, her expression was cool and unbothered. The light flush of pink spreading on her neck and chest, though, told a different story.

Ben smirked. Now he had her.

Rey announced the end of break and called everyone back to the shoot. Once again, the murmurs started, as the crew questioned how this unknown photographer had managed to get their boss down to his boxer briefs.

"You never answered my question," Ben whispered as he passed Rey to stand on his mark. "Can you be a good girl?"

Rey smiled, her eyes looking him over and very clearly liking what they were seeing.

"Hey guys, the lights are making me hot. Mind if I take off my sweater?" she asked.

No one seemed to mind. _'And why would they?'_ Ben thought to himself, before the very next thing that Rey did melted his brain.

Rey slowly peeled off her sweater, revealing a black satin camisole, with two perky buds poking out through the cloth. It would appear that little miss Rey was not wearing a bra.

And absolutely, unequivocally, would _not_ be a good girl.

"Does that answer your question, Mr. Swolo-I mean Solo?" She laughed as though she had made an error, but _no_. She was messing with him.

And he needed her so very badly.  
  


Rey could see it in his eyes when she pulled off her sweater; he most definitely wanted her. She smirked inwardly at the thought of Ben Solo - the most talented photographer of the last decade - between her legs, giving her what she wanted. 

"It's getting really hot, we should wrap up the shoot quickly," she said, fiddling around with her camera, "Sw- Solo, I mean, just stand by that second tape on the ground and we can finish this and get out of here."

She noted the way his ears flushed at her second _“accidental”_ slip of his name, and bit her lip to keep from laughing. 

Ben Solo had no poker face. He smirked when he felt like he had the upper-hand. He scowled and furrowed his brows when he was upset. And he pouted when he felt like he was losing control.

Right then, as Ben moved to the second tape, he pushed his bottom lip out slightly and all Rey could think about was sucking on it and kissing the pout off his face. Among other things. But Ben was giving her another look, one that contained heat within his eyes and gave the message: he wasn’t backing down.

"How's this sweetheart? Or would you like to come over here and help me out?" he said, his eyes never leaving hers. The corner of his mouth quirked up slightly in what she imagined was his way of teasing.

“I thought you were a big boy”, she said with her eyebrows raised in mock surprise.

*****

The energy of the room suddenly changed; producers and PAs alike were not exactly sure if they were intruding on something private, but were also unable to tear their eyes away. Rey could sense them politely busying themselves with other things, dumb conversations and packing up unneeded equipment, but there was no way they couldn’t feel the tension ratcheting up between her and Ben. His dark eyes followed her as she kneeled on the ground in front of him, eye to the viewfinder, hand adjusting the focus. 

He really was glorious. His long straight nose, the sharp edge of his Adam’s apple, that enormous chest. One of his huge hands curled around the waistband of his boxer briefs, fingers just resting on the bulge she could clearly make out in his boxer briefs. He knew his angles. He knew exactly what she was looking at.The smug bastard.

“What’s your editor going to say when he sees these?” He said, with a slight cluck of his tongue as he raised his chin higher, bottom lip opening slightly. There was a challenging edge to his voice, but it felt intimate, like he was whispering in her ear even though he was 5 feet in front of her.

Rey shrugged, glancing down at the screen of the camera, “He’ll probably be jealous it wasn’t his idea.”

“This definitely wasn’t part of the contract.”

Rey lowered the camera to her folded lap and looked up at him, “I think it’s a great commentary on how we’ve elevated exceptional artists to the level of celebrity - we’ve turned them into sex symbols. A partially nude shoot of photographer Ben Solo? That people _want_ to see? That’s fascinating. You’re an artist, but people think you’re hot.” 

He tilted his head to the side, smirking down at her, “And what do you think?”

Rey laughed, pulling the camera up to her chest like a baby. “I think you’re okay,” and then, to the room, “We got what we need, people! I’ll pass these to the design department later.”

While people were filing out of the room, she stayed on her knees in front of him.

“You were very good, Ben.”

The heavy door banged shut, the room was empty.

“So were you, Rey.”


	2. You’re the only one I want to touch...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the photoshoot is over, things start to heat up between Ben and Rey...
> 
>   
> _Ben pulled back slightly, eyes dark and annoyed. “Keep taking those photos,” he growled against her wet skin, “You wanted to be a big time photographer, after all.”_
> 
> _Rey sat up quickly. Who the fuck did he think he was? His face buried between her legs, cocky as fuck. She pushed him back with her feet on his shoulders._
> 
> _“I’ve been taking photos just as long as you, and you’re being a fucking asshole.”_
> 
> _He knocked her feet from his shoulders and grabbed at her thighs again, leaning forward for another long lick before saying, “I don’t see you complaining, take another picture.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the long awaited smut! 
> 
> So much thanks to the [Sisterhood of the High-Waisted Pants](https://twitter.com/HighWaistdPants) for joining in on the pop-porn. 
> 
> And also special thanks to our head witch [Clo](https://twitter.com/Clo_vdn) for beta reading, and [Emily](https://twitter.com/astroemilyy) for our beautiful moodboard!
> 
> Enjoy friends!

He didn’t move to grab his clothes, and neither did she as she stood up to gather the rest of her equipment on the table, eyes still fixed on him. Her gaze wandered over his face, lowered to his broad chest, and then to the hand resting on the waistband of his boxer briefs.

“Now what?” he asked, studying her face in response. “Maybe you want to give me the camera to take some pictures, too?”

“Oh, I’m sure we can find something better to do,” she stood with her back towards the table and winked at him. She rested her weight back against her palms on the table top.

Ben got up and walked towards her. 

"Here's what I'm thinking," he started slowly, trepidation coloring his tone.

"I get dressed, you and I go out to dinner and we see where the evening takes us."

Rey bit her lip as though she were considering something. 

Ben’s eyes drifted towards her lips. He wanted to kiss her. _Badly._ But he wasn’t trying to freak her out. He willed himself to look at her eyes instead, and examined them for an answer. At this point, he’d take anything she would give him.

After some time, she nodded for him to continue, her eyes never leaving his. Her expression was inscrutable.

He felt a sense of boldness wash over him, and he took a small step forward.

"Or, we take some pictures right here. For our eyes only. I've seen the way you were looking at... certain parts of me. I think you'd like that, wouldn't you, sweetheart?"

Rey took a deep breath. Ben noted the way that her chest rose and fell, and felt his gut tighten in anticipation. 

_She wants this. She wants this. She wants this._

Rey gulped and nodded, which made Ben feel like cheering. He continued on.

"And then afterwards, I'll take you home with me and fuck you into the mattress."

He took another small step forward until his thighs touched hers.

"But before we leave, I think I want to eat that pretty pussy of yours. How would you like that?"

Rey didn’t reply, and continued to look at him. Her eyes flitted across his face, regarding him carefully.

Ben felt his stomach turn.

“Rey?” he repeated again. Quietly. Carefully.

  
  
  


Rey tilted her head up slightly in defiance. Sure, she was bothered by him - they both knew it - but she could still have some more fun. 

“I’d like that,” she agreed, and she watched him reach over and lift her fingers off the camera one by one. 

He set it down on the table looking smug, thinking he had won. So she played her last card.

“You can eat me out, Solo, and then take me home to do what you want to me,” she started, making sure her voice was level and firm, “But I get to stay in charge. You’re going to learn that two can play this game.”

Ben’s eyes darkened with irritation - and something else too. “Sure, sweetheart. You’re in charge.”

The corner of her mouth twisted into a smirk as she leaned back against the table. “You can kiss me now. Wherever you like.”

  
  


Ben bent down and Rey thought he was going to kiss her mouth, but he brushed past them instead, his lips ghosting over her cheek and down her neck.

She was confused as he continued to trail down her neck, along her collarbone, then down her sternum. 

Ben was slow and methodical. From the way he'd been talking, Rey was sure that he'd be eating her out by now.

Rey closed her eyes, imagining his soft, pillowy lips around her clit as he licked into her slit. She shifted against him as he sandwiched her between himself and the table.

He worked his way down, trailing to her right side.

She felt his body slide down as well, but his mouth slowed its descent. She opened her eyes and found amber ones looking back up at her.

"What are you doing?"

He didn’t reply. Instead, he took her stiffened nipple into his mouth and sucked. Hard.

His tongue worked her nipple, flicking it and swirling it around.

Rey attempted to suppress a moan and failed.

He chuckled against her chest and she felt her annoyance surge again. She was supposed to be the one in charge yet somehow, he was the one making her feel powerless.

That had to change.

Ben released Rey's nipple with a wet, noisy pop. His lips trailed towards her other breast, his saliva leaving wet marks on her skin.

She pushed him away.

"I said you could kiss anywhere you wanted and you did. Now it's time for what I want."

Ben nodded. "And what would that be?"

Rey pushed him back a little further before she lifted herself up onto the table. Slowly, she undid her button and zipper and peeled her shorts and underwear, down all at once. Her breasts were still exposed over the top of her camisole. That came off too.

She pushed herself back slightly and allowed her legs to hang off the edge of the table. Grabbing the camera, she leaned back, posed to take her shot.

"Show me what those lips are good for, Solo."

Ben was on his knees and at her mercy now, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Leaning forward into her apex, he stuck his tongue out and licked a long, wet stripe up her slit.

The camera flashed.

She could tell from the way the bulb illuminated his face in the burst of light that this was turning him on. His eyes were dark, the pupils blown wide with lust as he stared up at her. He’d paused, so she arched one eyebrow delicately, leaning back on one arm to get a better angle. 

“Is that it?”

Ben grinned just slightly and dug the pads of his fingers into her thighs and he dove back in. 

Rey had to grip the camera desperately to make sure the expensive equipment didn’t slip through her fingers as she pressed the button again. She was barely controlling it any more, clicking it involuntarily every time his hot tongue circled her clit, sending a jolt of pleasure from her core all the way up to the trigger.

His hands yanked her closer to his mouth, drinking her in as her thighs started shaking against his ears. Rey eventually let the camera fall to her side on the table, the strength going out of the elbow that had been holding her up. 

“Dear god” she moaned, voice hitching and echoing off the walls of the empty studio. The table was squeaking underneath her, threatening to give as he licked long swipes from her asshole to her clit, and then gently sucked at the bundle of nerves. Holy shit, this was not what she had expected when she had reported to this gig today. Was this what she wanted when she had spoken up during his temper tantrum? She didn’t know what had gotten into her at that moment, she had just wanted to shut him up and, if she was honest, to get his attention. It had been worth it. She thought it had been a thrill just to trade quips with him as she snapped pictures of his fucking beautiful body, but that paled in comparison to having his tongue pushing against her clit, persistent and desperate and oh god- Rey’s head dropped back as she relaxed against the table, one hand tangling in his perfect hair.

Ben pulled back slightly, eyes dark and annoyed. “Keep taking those photos,” he growled against her wet skin, “You wanted to be a big time photographer, after all.”

Rey sat up quickly. Who the fuck did he think he was? His face buried between her legs, cocky as fuck. She pushed him back with her feet on his shoulders.

“I’ve been taking photos just as long as you, and you’re being a fucking asshole.”

He knocked her feet from his shoulders and grabbed at her thighs again, leaning forward for another long lick before saying, “I don’t see you complaining, take another picture.”

Well. Obviously he hadn't learned his lesson, so she put her feet on his huge muscular shoulders again, and with all her might pushed him away from her. He stumbled back against the concrete. The look of surprise on his face filled Rey with a dark blaze of pride, and she climbed off the table and stood over him.

“Let me remind you that _I_ am in charge here, pretty boy. I’ll take a picture when I think there’s something worth taking a picture of.” 

Rey didn’t know what had possessed her, she’d never, ever been so brazen in her life! As she grabbed the camera and stepped up his body, absolutely unashamed of her nudity, she then lowered herself down to sit on his sharp, gorgeous face. 

“Eat up, Mr. Solo,” she ordered and winked at him, holding the camera above them and snapping another picture. He blinked against the flash, hands coming up and grabbing her ass, before following her command to the letter, humming into her appreciatively.

She tasted like power and sweetness, lemon and sea. He looked up at her beautiful body stretched above him, sweet little tits swaying. He’d had women in this position before, so many times, but never like this. Never so fast and so perfect. It felt so natural, being with Rey. It felt like he had walked into that studio for one purpose and one purpose only: to put his mouth on that beautiful body. 

Her nipples were still tight and red from when he had sucked on them earlier, and Ben started sucking at her pussy with the memory of those hard little peaks in his mouth earlier. His nose bumped against her clit and she started pushing down against his face more, riding him as she gasped up at the ceiling. 

“I can’t… I can’t…” she began chanting, and he realized that she must be getting tired. Her body was giving way to waves of pleasure, and while she pushed for the control that she so desperately deserved - god, how she took that control - she needed him now. His arms extended the length of her back, and he gently rolled her to the concrete floor next to him, hands in her hair to make sure she didn’t hit her head.

Her chestnut hair fanned around her head in swirls against the dusty grey floor, her face flushed and radiant. 

Ben couldn’t help but kiss her.

Why hadn’t he kissed her the moment he saw her, holy shit? Why had he wasted so much time talking to her when he could have been fucking kissing her? Her lips were soft and cherry scented and opened immediately, wantonly against his. Hot wet, shared breath and gasps, he wanted to channel everything into that kiss. 

He pressed his erection into the swollen warmth of her sex and she cried out, “Oh god, Ben. Oh my god!”

Ben had never seen anything more beautiful.

“Can I take your picture?” he whispered, as he caged her little body beneath his like a muse he never wanted to let go of.

"My picture?" Rey asked, breathing heavily, "What for?"

"You're so beautiful, I need to capture you," Ben begged, "Please."

"If you-" Rey moaned quietly as he nipped at her neck, "If you can make me come twice, I'll let you-" She was cut off as Ben pressed his mouth against hers and pressed his length against her clit.

"I'll make you come as many times as you'd like, sweetheart."

Ben could spend the rest of his life between her thighs if she'd let him; he wanted to hear her moan and feel her body spasm around his fingers and his cock hour after hour, day after day. But _fuck_ if he was going to do that on this fucking floor in some rented out studio space. And like hell was he going to take photos of Rey in a place like this. She deserved to sit on a throne. He didn't have one, but his bed would be a close second for what he had in mind.They needed to leave and get to his apartment, and fast. 

He looked down and nearly came at the sight. Rey was panting, worked up from his ministrations, and looked to be close to begging if he teased her for much longer. As much as he wanted to hear her beg for his cock - that could wait until later. Right now, he needed to get his girl to come, and come hard. To take the edge off until he could drive across the city and fuck her all night long.

Knowing exactly what he needed to do, Ben dipped his head to kiss her fiercely. Working her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers until she was mewling into their kiss and rocking her hips into his.

He pressed searing kisses across her jaw and down her slender neck, nipping at her collarbone as he passed. Her fingers weaved themselves into his hair as he made himself comfortable between her thighs once more.

He licked her from her entrance to her clit in one slow, broad stroke of his tongue, circling the little bud before closing his lips around it and sucking.

"Oh _fuck,_ " Rey cried out above him, gripping his hair a little tighter. He had left her on edge before - this wouldn't take long.

He alternated between slow licks and soft sucks as his hands joined in his efforts. He let one finger slick through her folds, teasing her just enough, if her moans and erratic breathing were any indication. Then he pushed it into her tight cunt, thrusting it in and out. When she started to rock against his face, he added a second.

" _Fuck_ , Ben- don't stop."

He took a moment to lift his head, watching her as he fucked her with his fingers, her chest heaving, panting and moaning. Her eyes were closed, as she was completely focused on the pleasure he was giving her. Ben crooked his fingers in search of the right spot. When her hips jerked and her breath hitched, he knew he'd found what he was looking for. He concentrated his effort on that spot, curling his fingers to hit it with each thrust. _Fucking hell, she was beautiful like this._

He could feel her walls starting to flutter around him, reminding him he had a job to do. Ducking his head back down, Ben got back to work. He wrapped his lips around her clit again, sucking harder as he curled his fingers repeatedly against her front wall.

"Fuck, Ben...oh god...right there- _Fuck_...I'm- I'm gonna-"

Rey's words were broken off as her breath hitched and she cried out his name, her walls clamping around his fingers as he continued to thrust them, helping her draw out her pleasure.

Slowly, her muscles relaxed and her legs stopped shaking. She was gulping in breaths of air, trying to calm her breathing and her heart. Ben stayed where he was, observing her sated expression. _That_ was the face he wanted to capture later. After making her come again, as requested.

"Think you can walk?" Ben asked, his fingers tracing little patterns over her thighs.

Rey lifted her head to look up at him, confused. "Walk?"

"So you can get dressed and I can take you back to my place for that second orgasm I promised you."

"Why not here?" She propped herself up on her elbows.

He scoffed. "Do you really want to continue laying on this floor, when you could be on a king size bed?"

"Well when you put it like _that,_ " she said, her head tipping back with a dramatic sigh.

Ben chuckled then nipped lightly at her inner thigh, making her flinch in surprise. "Then let's go, sweetheart."

  
  


Ben’s apartment was about a twenty minute drive away from the studio on a good day. Unfortunately, at this time of night, there was usually stop and go traffic. It was an annoyance he had hoped to avoid, which is why he normally scheduled his shoots early enough in the day. Tonight, however, he couldn’t get himself to mind.

Rey sat in the passenger seat beside him. Regretfully her sweater was back on, along with everything else. He wasn’t sure what he had hoped for; logically she did have to redress to get down to his car in the parking structure.

A few minutes of silence went by and the traffic didn’t seem to want to move any faster. For the first time since they got in the car, he looked at her and found that she was already looking at him.

She was smirking, which if the few hours they just spent together taught him anything, meant he was in for some delicious teasing.

His cock was starting to get hard again and pressed against his zipper in anticipation.

Rey’s shorts’ zipper was already undone and she was sliding them off to her ankles.

Ben looked around uneasily. Luckily, traffic had barely moved a few feet and his windows were tinted dark. He looked back at her.

Her right leg was propped up against the door and her hips were tilted for his optimal viewing.

“I’ve decided that when we get to your place, you can be in charge. But we’re not at your place yet. So you can just watch,” she said with a smirk.

_‘She’s trying to kill me,’_ Ben thought to himself.

The car behind them honked for them to move up as the cars in front had begun to move. Ben drove up a little bit before having to stop.

_‘Just a little bit more to go, then I can fuck this woman senseless in my bed.’_

He looked back over to her and she grinned at him, before slipping her fingers into her mouth. She moaned around them. The little minx.

Ben palmed his straining cock through his jeans, a light groan escaping his lips.

Rey grabbed his hand and pulled it away from his crotch with her free hand before removing the fingers of her other hand from her mouth with a wet pop.

“You don’t get to touch yet, baby. Maybe if you’re good.”

Ben growled. “I think I’ve been _very_ good, don’t you?”

Rey smiled and held her wet fingers to his lips.

“Be good just a little while longer for me. It’ll be worth it, I promise.” And then Ben sucked her saliva coated fingers into his mouth, wetting them further.

He turned his attention back to the road, moving forward, closer to home, where he needed them to be, all while sucking her fingers.

When they stopped again, she pulled her hand away. He looked towards her again, and when their eyes met, she bit her lip and said, “Watch me.”

And then she slipped three of her fingers into her wet, pink core.

The sound that rumbled from his chest was more animal than man. His knuckles whitening as he clenched the steering wheel within an inch of its life. She was absolutely going to kill him.

"I thought I was supposed to give you that second orgasm?" He grit out.

Rey sighed, slowly thrusting her fingers in and out of herself. She was in no hurry, just wanting to feel good and tease him. If she got herself off in the process, that would be a bonus. "You still can."

"Then take those little fingers out of your pretty little cunt."

She clicked her tongue. He obviously didn't understand that she was still the one in charge. Then she grinned, an idea forming in her mind.

She thrust into herself a little deeper, making her own breath hitch at the feeling, then removed her fingers like he asked. "Open."

Ben whipped his attention away from the road again, pupils blown and looking a little feral. "What?" He practically croaked.

"Open," she repeated, holding her slick coated fingers out for him.

Without a second thought, Ben sucked her three slim fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around each digit, licking and sucking them clean. His eyes rolled back into his head at her taste. Sure, he had already eaten her out at the studio, but she tasted like _heaven_. She was a drug and he was addicted.

A horn sounded behind them again and Ben groaned. Reluctantly he pulled away from her fingers with a slick pop. Nipping at the pad of one finger before she could pull her hand too far away. He turned his attention back to the god forsaken road. _Fuck traffic._

Rey returned her fingers to her cunt, swirling her clit before dipping them back inside.

He listened to her moan beside him and cursed the other cars on the road for cockblocking him. He counted backwards from 100 in a futile attempt to get some of the blood back to his brain. What came after 70? _Shit!_

She moaned louder just as traffic started picking up. _Fuck!_

“Rey,” he said with desperation in his tone, “Please let me lick your fingers again, baby. I’ve been so good, I just want to taste you.”

_‘Please, please, PLEASE,’_ he chanted over and over again in his mind, like a prayer. And then, by Rey’s mercy, she brought her fingers back to his mouth and he gladly devoured them.

“You’ve been so good for me,” her voice was shaky now; he could tell that she was getting close before she stopped for him, “let me give you a little treat.”

She tugged her hand away once again, and Ben mourned its absence, before Rey unbuckled her seatbelt and reached over to unzip his pants.

She parted the opening and slipped her hand beneath his underwear, pulling his heavy, reddened cock out.

Ben’s eyes flitted back and forth between her and the road. Almost there. He had to make it just a little longer. If she didn’t absolutely kill him first.

Her head dropped down beneath the steering wheel and she was not--

“Fuuuucckkk,” Ben groaned as he leaned his head back against the headrest.

Rey licked the bead of precum at the tip of his head before wrapping her lips around it and working her way down. Her hand wrapped around the base of his cock and moved in the same cadence as her mouth.

She continued her ministrations and Ben thought he honestly might die with her pink, velvety tongue driving him insane.

And _finally_ , through the grace of some deity, the gate to his apartment’s underground parking came into view. He drove faster than was probably safe to drive in the lot until he came to stop in his designated parking space.

His balls tightened as her movements sped up, he was so close. ‘ _Yes, yes, YE-’_

Then she pulled off and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

He looked at her dangerously, all while she put him away and zipped him up again. He continued to stare at her, his chest heaving with pent up tension as she righted herself again.

She combed her fingers through her hair and smiled at him.

“Looks like you’re in charge now, Mr. Solo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, is it just me or it is HOT in here?
> 
> Last part will be just as sexy, hope you're ready for it...
> 
> Thank you for reading, it would mean the world to us if you left kudos and a comment!
> 
> Follow [Allison](https://twitter.com/alantieislander), [Aleksandra](https://twitter.com/dyadskyberheart), [Emily](https://twitter.com/astroemilyy), [Janet](https://twitter.com/amethystmoon888), [Miz](https://twitter.com/miz_kittymystic), and [Mia](https://twitter.com/musical_milk_) on twitter!


	3. You’re all I want, my fantasy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they FINALLY got to Ben's apartment and he is about ready to combust, I wonder what's going to happen...
> 
> _He tightened his grip on her chin just enough to get his point across. Her eyes went wide and snapped to attention. Good ._
> 
> _Ben's voice was on edge as he asked, "Hard limits?"_
> 
> _Rey blinked at him, clearing the lusty haze from her vision. "What?" She asked, still in a daze._
> 
> _"Limits, Rey. Where do you draw the line? What's a no-go for you?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last part, have some more smut! 
> 
> So much thanks to the [Sisterhood of the High-Waisted Pants](https://twitter.com/HighWaistdPants) for joining in on the pop-porn. 
> 
> And also special thanks to our head witch [Clo](https://twitter.com/Clo_vdn) for beta reading, and [Emily](https://twitter.com/astroemilyy) for our beautiful moodboard!
> 
> Enjoy friends!

Surely his mind was short circuiting. It was just a _horrible_ dream that he had been less than a minute away from cumming from what he may consider to have been the best blowjob of his life and she had just.... _stopped_. Fucking STOPPED.

One more good twist of her wrist or flick of her tongue over his head and he would have been _gone_ , shooting his cum down her throat and watching her head bob as she took it. 

And. She. Had. Stopped.

His heart was thrumming in his chest as if he had run a marathon, his limbs a bit shaky from being left wound so tightly. He wasn't sure what his face looked like as a result, but by the look on Rey's face - she looked a bit worried. And really, she should be. The little minx wanted to play games?

He'd play.

He'd teach the little brat to behave.

Ben reached over and cupped her chin, trying to control the arousal and adrenaline coursing through his veins, and kissed her. Hard. Working his mouth over hers, commanding in his efforts. Dipping his tongue into her mouth to duel with hers for the briefest of moments. Just as she started to react, he pulled back, nipping at her bottom lip as he withdrew.

He tightened his grip on her chin just enough to get his point across. Her eyes went wide and snapped to attention. _Good_.

Ben's voice was on edge as he asked, "Hard limits?"

Rey blinked at him, clearing the lusty haze from her vision. "What?" She asked, still in a daze.

"Limits, Rey. Where do you draw the line? What's a no-go for you?"

Her brow furrowed in thought, her eyes reading a little confused still.

He took a shallow breath, loosening his grip on her chin and cupping her face instead. "What are you uncomfortable with? In bed. You've got me _really_ keyed up here, sweetheart, and there is a _very long_ list of things that I'd like to do to you, but I don't want to do something that's going to make you uncomfortable or scare you off. I'd rather like to see you more than just this once, after all."

Rey sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, nibbling it. She was nervous, it was obvious, but there was still a spark in her eyes that said she was still on board. She just needed to figure out what she wanted.

"I- I've never done anything that would classify as.... _kinky_ , " she whispered at the end. "So I don't really know? Nothing too extreme?"

Ben nodded, his thumb skimming back and forth over her cheek. "If at any point you don't like something, say ‘red’, okay? I'll stop." When she opened her mouth to comment, he interrupted with a reassuring, "I'll go slow, yeah?" After a beat, Rey nodded.

"Okay," her response was quiet, shy. The opposite of the fierce little sex kitten that had fingered herself in his car not that long ago.

He kissed her again, long and slow this time. A final send off of some of his control. Pulling away he lowered his voice and said, "Get out of the car, Rey."

His pupils were blown wide, nearly erasing all of the hazel color and making his eyes appear black. He looked dangerous. And his voice made her clench. She worried about what she had just agreed to. "Now," he commanded in a low voice. A shiver shot up her spine at the command.

Rey turned quickly, fumbling over the door handle for a second before swinging it open and scrambling out of the car.

  
  


Ben exited his car and locked it, meeting her at the trunk. She was shifting her weight from one foot to the other. At first he thought it was from nerves, until he noticed her clenched thighs. He smirked internally. He placed his hand on her lower back, just above her ass, and escorted her to the elevator quickly. Once the doors were shut, he pulled her back against her chest so she would face the mirrored doors.

He held her close with one hand spread over her belly while the other lowered the neckline of her top so that one breast was exposed. And then the other. The elevator wasn't cold by any means, but her nipples still peaked as they were freed. Ben's chin was resting on her shoulder, enjoying the view both below and in front of him.

"Your eyes never leave those mirrors. Understood?" Rey nodded. He nipped at her earlobe. "Say it, Rey."

"I understand." How was she already this breathless?

His free hand ghosted up her ribs and back to her chest. His fingers lightly caressed the underside of her breast before moving upwards to where she wanted his touch. But he stopped, circling his fingers around her nipple, but never actually touching it. She whined when he removed his hand, arching her back in an effort to chase his fingers. He only chuckled. The hand holding her close swapped so that now it could give her other breast the same tortuous attention.

"Ben, please," she whispered, arching again.

"Please what?"

"Please touch me."

"I am." He chuckled.

Rey whined again, on the verge of stomping her foot like the toddler she had accused him of being back at the studio. If she wasn't so fucking needy right now, the irony wouldn't be lost on her. But as it stands, she _needs_ him to touch her nipples instead of teasing her.

"Use your words, Rey."

Her head fell backwards to rest against his body, eyes closing as she tried to find the words she wanted. His barely there touch was just so....distracting. There was a sharp pain on the side of her nipple that made her gasp, eyes flying open. She caught his hungry eyes in the mirror. "Did you just-" He flicked her other nipple just as he'd done a second ago. She gasped again, clenching her thighs together.

"I told you to keep your eyes on the mirror."

He flicked her again. "Are you going to be a good girl?"

"Yes."

Ben cupped both of her breasts, keeping his eyes on her in the mirror while she continued watching him. He squeezed and caressed them. His thumbs teasing the tips and then rolling them between his thumbs and forefingers. Sometimes one, sometimes the other. Sometimes at the same time. Plucking and teasing and rolling. Fuck it felt so good. Rey felt like a live wire. Every touch sending a spark straight to her cunt. She was so wet. Briefly she wondered if she could come from just this. Because it was definitely beginning to feel like a very real possibility.

She was so focused on watching Ben play with her tits, that she didn't register the ding of the elevator signalling they had arrived at their floor. What did knock her back to reality was Ben's hands leaving her chest and fixing her shirt. Her nipples ached as the material shifted over them.

Fucking hell, is this how he felt when she'd tucked him back into his pants down in the parking lot? She loved this feeling and hated it all at once.

His hand found its place on her lower back again, urging her forward. The hallway was a blur. She was too lost in her arousal to really focus on anything. Somewhere in all of it, Rey knew that they stopped in front of a door. Keys jingling. Being ushered forward again and a door clicking softly behind them.

His apartment was modern, but not cold. It looked lived in, but organized. Her curiosity itched to explore this new space, find the hidden secrets. Her feet carried her over to a bookcase without her consent. Then her world was turned upside down. Literally.

Rey squealed in surprise, finding that she was now looking at the floor. He had draped her over his shoulder like a caveman hauling his new bride off to his cave. He gave her ass a slap and she stilled.

"If you don't quit kicking, I might drop you."

"Sorry," she replied sheepishly. "You don't have to carry me, you know."

"I know," he smirked, heading for his bedroom.

  
  
  


Finally in his room, Ben lowered her to his bed with care. Part of him did want to go full caveman and just toss her and watch her bounce, but somehow all of his bravado had escaped him. Something about being in his room with Rey felt much different. Looking at her spread out on his bed, even fully clothed… she was radiant.

He wanted to tease her. Spank her for teasing _him_ , for edging him. _No one_ edged him. And yet…

If this night ended with Rey the way he hoped it would, this wouldn't be their only time together. There would be plenty of chances to correct her bratty ways.

Tonight wouldn't be about that.

No more games.

No more teasing.

Ben took her hands and sat her up. He grabbed the hem of her top and pulled it off over her head, tossing it to the side. Next came his shirt. He leaned forward and kissed her, cupping her face. Shoes and socks went next. Pants were shimmied out of, the pile of clothing on the floor growing steadily.

  
  
  


Rey shifted up on the bed now that she was naked. Ben followed close behind, caging her in. She should be overwhelmed by his massive size above her, but it was oddly comforting. He kissed her again, long and slow, loving it. His mouth was made for kissing, among other things, and Rey was willing to take everything he gave. This Ben was softer than the man she had met in the studio - during and after the shoot - different from the one in the car or the elevator. She could get used to this side of him.

There was a little voice in her head that was disappointed she wouldn't be getting rough, sex god Ben like he had threatened - or rather - promised in the car, but hoped that he had been telling the truth before. That there would be more chances for them to explore that.

Their long and slow kisses started to turn more heated and a little sloppy, almost desperate. Both were panting from the lack of air. Ben had been unconsciously rolling his hips into hers. When he noticed Rey trying to rock her own to meet his, he pulled away from their kiss.

"Condom?" he asked.

"I'm clean, and I'm protected but-"

He interrupted her with a kiss, "Say no more." He rolled to the side enough to dig through his nightstand for a condom, ripping the little gold package open and rolling it down his shaft. Lining himself up with her entrance, Ben looked at her for confirmation. Rey gave him a shy smile before nodding, a quiet "yes" leaving her lips.

  
  
  


Ben kissed her as he started to push in. Rey coiled her arms around his neck as he slowly thrust in and out, giving her the chance to get used to his size. She was so fucking tight, but felt so, _so_ good wrapped around him. His hips met hers, seating himself fully within her. They took a minute to breathe, adjust. One of her hands stroked his hair. On reflex, Ben leaned into the gentle touch.

"You can move, Ben."

And that's all he needed to hear.

He started slow, not wanting to hurt her. Wanting this feeling to last. Using Rey's moans and hitched breath as a guide, Ben adjusted the rhythm of his thrusts, her cunt gripping him with each withdraw. He could tell she needed something else to ensure her pleasure though. He hitched her leg up and braced it against his chest, opening her more and changing the angle of his thrusts. On a slightly hard thrust in, Rey keened.

" _Oh_ , right there-"

Her hair was spread around her like a halo on his pillow. Her mouth slightly open and eyes closed in bliss.

"Fuck, Rey. You're gorgeous."

She moaned as his thrusts sped up.

"So good for me. Perfect, _fuck!_ "

Panting, she pulled him down for a sloppy kiss.

The angle was off and he was still thrusting, shifting her up the bed with each rock of his hips, but he didn't care. He'd submit to her whims for a kiss.

"Harder," she whispered against his mouth. He groaned in response, kissing her that much harder. And then did as she asked. Always as she asked.

Ben sat back on his feet, lowering her leg and pulling her ass up into his lap as he thrust. She let out a string of curses as he sped up, each thrust a little harder like she wanted.

"I'm- I'm close..."

His thumb found her clit as if with practiced ease. "Are you going to come for me, Rey?"

"Yes, yes," she chanted. "Please don't stop."

"Come on," he grit out. He needed her to come again, before he did. The fact that he had lasted _this long_ after being edged within an inch of his sanity was a goddamn miracle. "Be a good girl, and come all over my cock."

  
  
  


With more pressure from his thumb (or maybe it had been his words), Rey felt her walls clench around his still thrusting cock. Her legs shook and her back bowed off the bed as her climax washed over her in warm waves.

She melted into the bed as Ben's hips stuttered, thrusting a couple of more times before burying himself to the hilt, his cock twitching heavily as he came. " _Fuck_."

  
  
  


After a beat, Ben leaned over to kiss her before pulling out. He removed the condom, tying it off, and made his way into his bathroom to dispose of it. When he returned, Rey was already curled on her side and buried under his covers. Grinning, Ben climbed back into his bed to join her. His photoshoot of her blissed out could wait another day. He liked his odds of getting a repeat performance.

"Stay." He kissed the words into the skin of her shoulder.

"Okay," she yawned, scooting back against his chest more.

"I'll cook you breakfast." He smiled into her shoulder, his arm tightening around her waist. "And then maybe you can show me some shots from your portfolio? I could help get you some contacts in the industry if that's what you want." Hell, he'd get her signed with his agent first thing in the morning if she asked. No favor was too big when it came to Rey.

"That's sweet," she mumbled. "But I don't think you'll be very interested in my portfolio. It's quite dull in comparison to your own."

He chuckled, closing his eyes for sleep to take him. "I seriously doubt that, sweetheart." His hand rubbed over the curve of her hip. "What’s your focus?"

Yawning again, Rey snuggled deeper. "Portraits..." Another yawn.

That made sense, he thought. Given how she had shown such confidence in capturing his own earlier that day.

"For...children..." she added, just as she drifted fully into sleep.

  
  
  
  
  


**** Epilogue ****

The next day, Ben got his photographs of Rey in the throws of passion just as he had promised. The morning light streaming through his curtains highlighted her beauty as they had slow, lazy sex. 

After the battery died in his camera and they laid breathless in his bed, Rey curled into his side and used his chest as a pillow. In their silence, he remembered her words the night before. Ben had to know the truth about her portfolio.

“Before falling asleep last night, you said you do children’s portraits. Were you teasing me or being serious?”

Rey laughed. “Oh, I was very serious. How else did you think I could handle your diva attitude like such a pro yesterday?” _Now_ she was teasing him.

“Are you calling me childish?” He pinched her ass, making her squeal in surprise.

She propped herself up on an elbow so she could reach his lips easier. Breaking the kiss, she looked into his eyes, a glimmer of mirth in her own. “If the shoe fits.”

Growling, Ben rolled them over until he hovered above her once more. Attacking her neck with open mouth kisses, nipping and licking his way down her body.

“We’ll see,” he said against her center, before licking a broad stripe through her folds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed this steamy fic from [the Sisterhood](https://twitter.com/HighWaistdPants), it would mean a lot to us if you left kudos and a comment!
> 
> See you soon for another thirsty read... ;)
> 
> Follow [Allison](https://twitter.com/alantieislander), [Aleksandra](https://twitter.com/dyadskyberheart), [Emily](https://twitter.com/astroemilyy), [Janet](https://twitter.com/amethystmoon888), [Miz](https://twitter.com/miz_kittymystic), and [Mia](https://twitter.com/musical_milk_) on twitter!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow [Allison](https://twitter.com/alantieislander), [Aleksandra](https://twitter.com/dyadskyberheart), [Emily](https://twitter.com/astroemilyy), [Janet](https://twitter.com/amethystmoon888), [Miz](https://twitter.com/miz_kittymystic), and [Mia](https://twitter.com/musical_milk_) on twitter!


End file.
